Mine and mine only
by mewrouren
Summary: A fairly short, oneshot about what I wished could have happened after Nanami accidently gets into Tomoe's futon whist on the Tengu mountain! Will Tomoe realise his love for Nanami? Soon they will discover how they fit together. Enjoy!
_Nanami: "Tomoe what are you doing in my futon?_

 _"_ _Tomoe: "Your futon is over there!"_

 **Nanami's POV**

My heart has started to beat at an unhealthy rate… As I race over to the over side of the looming barricade, which seems to be the wall, keeping his heart from mine. I hear the fox breathing heavily as if he is almost flustered. I can still feel the presence of tingling heat across my bony shoulders, from what could only be explained as a loving embrace. But there is no way, no way that Tomoe could see me in that way. I refuse to falsely convince myself that this is more than a painful one sided affection. He has even told me that he could never love a human. Still I long for him to be by my side.

 **Tomoe's POV**

I suddenly feel cold. Her warmth which once made me whole has disappeared. In that moment I became sure, I will never just see her as my mistress ever again. This is love, I am convinced. I can hear her quietly panting from the other side of the divider. Could it be that she knows about how I held her close? As this thought reaches my brain, a deep worry consumes me. Could it be that she no longer thinks of me in the same way? I suppose there is only one way to find out, if I don't do something I will be awake all night fretting. My muffled voice reaches out…

 **Nanami's POV**

 _"_ _Um Nanami", Tomoe mumbles shyly._

In all the time I have known my familiar, I have never known him to have such an uncertainness in his voice. My cheeks flush, what could it be that he wants to tell me?

 _"_ _Y…yes." I reply with a slight hesitation, still recovering from our previous encounter._

 _"_ _I have something I need to get off my chest," Tomoe admits._ _"Actually I have been meaning to tell you for quite a while now."_

What could he want to tell me? Even though it will probably be an apology for hugging me without consent, a small pocket of hope inside me makes me wish for something more. Even so, it's incredible how easily he is able to make my heart flutter. (Doki...doki).

 _"_ _Go ahead, you know you can tell me anything" I reassure him._

 _"_ _Nanami," He gulps nervously, "This may sound odd, but, you see… well, I think I may be in love with you"_

Though my expression seems shocked, from within I jump for joy. How did he? When did he? How long has he been deceiving me? This is all I can think. I must be dreaming...surely… But a voice in my head reassures me that this isn't a dream. However, instead of responding I reach towards the divider, standing between us, and throw it across the room.

 **Tomoe's POV**

I see her adorable face peering directly at my own. Her gleaming chestnut eyes examine mine. Her subtle grin reassures me that I did the right thing by expressing my feelings, a gigantic wave of relief hits me. Neither of us have much time to think as we fling are arms around each other. It isn't long before I feel her tiny body press against my own. It's at times like this when I realise how vulnerable she really is, even if she is a God, and grows stronger day by day, her childlike physique would be no match for even the weakest of Yokai yet alone those with supreme powers. Therefore, I have to protect her, but for the time being she shall become mine. Gently, as if holding a baby, I place my nimble hands onto her sweat tinged temples, as I feel her grip around me loosen, I become uneasy. As a result, I pull her closer, reducing the space between us, until there is nothing to separate are lusting hearts. Repositioning my hands, I draw her face towards my own. We close our eyes.

 **Nanami's POV**

Our lips crash together, as if we were resealing the contract for the 5th time… at least I think it is the 5th time. It is true that we have kissed many times before now, yet each time had felt forced or was the result of a heated moment. From the way I feel right now I know this is different. Never have we kissed with such passion, it is clear why, we have both been longing to become one for a long time now. Unfortunately until today we had been unsure to whether the other had the same feelings. I scrabble, I grab at him trying to find a way to come closer, causing the kiss to end for a while…

 **Tomoe's POV**

I take my hand off her face and place them in the hollows under her shoulders, swiftly I lift her up like a mother would to her child, she has a peculiar look on her face, however I continue to hold her. It seems as if she would fracture like glass if I was to drop her. Actually I have started to scare myself with how possessive I am becoming over this human girl. I want her to be _mine and mine only_. This is getting dangerous. Slowly I lay her down her against my pillow, causing her long brown hair to splay out, giving her an almost angelic look. It is unreal how cute she is. Her wide pupils curiously glare at my face as I lace my fingers with her own, lifting my right leg across her, almost to claim dominance, I resume our kiss.

 **Nanami's POV**

As we come back into contact I make a sigh of relief. Strangely, I am unfazed by the fact that his is perched on top of me. I feel his tongue burning against my lips, I should object but I don't want to. I open my mouth, allowing the kiss to become stronger, my tongue lapping over his, we quicken our pace. I feel his hands bury into my hair, stroking my scalp, playing with its glossy strands. He bites my lip gently, playfully. After a while our lips part and he rolls off of me. I can feel his palm wrapped around my thigh, briefly we kiss again as I lay my head on his chest and link one of my legs over his so we don't have to part. I cling to his fluffy tail as he engulfs me in a narrow embrace.

 _"_ _I love you too Tomoe," I whisper, a very delayed reply on my part._

He gives me a brief (and extremely stingy) peck on the forehead and holds onto my waste, trying to protect me. In retribution I nuzzled closer into his nape.

 _"_ _Please never leave me Nanami, my lady and …" he starts, but trails off._

Before I can hear the end I drift off to sleep, consoled by his steady cradle.

 **Tomoe's POV**

I hear Nanami start to snore, I laugh guiltily to myself. Today has made me apprehend that this is how we as two fit together. Me holding her tight and her delicate hands resting firmly against my chest. Nanami, has unconsciously become my world, without her my life would be meaningless. I am willing to sacrifice everything for her, even if it was to put us in grave danger.

I am bound by an unbreakable bond, not just as her familiar, but as her lover.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! This is my first fanfiction, so its only short, howevr I relly wish this could have happened! hehehe... Anyway I would really appreciate any comments or feedback, to help me develop my skills and grow to be a better writer. Bye bye x


End file.
